


Blue Skin & Red Blood

by mac9716



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mac9716/pseuds/mac9716
Summary: The things Jester has had to do.........and the stuff Beau will do to help her through it.





	Blue Skin & Red Blood

The ground was wet. Not damp with the usual dew of early mornings in the forest. The ground was wet. Soaked with a fluid of a familiar scent and viscosity. 

Blood. And lots of it. 

“So much for an easy night,” the rustle of leaves and the crack of breaking twigs had been enough to arouse my suspicion and bring my attention to the puddle at the very edge of my patrol around the campsite. Almost reluctantly I began following the smeared trail. Not quite dry yet. I could still smell the faint metallic smell of iron wafting up from the path as it snaked through the thicket. 

“Too much,” I shook my head “There’s too much spread through here to expect anything LIVING at the end of this.” 

The harsh sounds of ragged breathing let me know I was close. And as I rounded the next corner I could see it. My heart dropped. 

“Ah Fuck,” The phrase dropped out of my mouth, and my staff tumbled from my hand. 

The sound was mirrored by a shout from Jester as she startled at my approach, flinching away from me as I knelt down beside her. 

“Jes? What-what happend? Why are you out here,” The questions came tumbling down all at once as I reached out for her, gently trying to asses her.

Her focus was scattered and she looked past me staring frightened into the forest.

“The traveler he….he wanted me to prove to him. I-I had to prove to him I could do it.” her voice was small and strained as she continued to stare unblinkingly into the darkness behind me. And it was then, as I pulled her into my lap that I realized. 

The blood. It was from her, from her arm. Or lack thereof. 

Where her blue unblemished arm would have once been, now jutted a bloodied red stump, cut just above the elbow. 

“Jester….” my voice broke for her and I had to struggle to keep the tears at bay. 

She met my eyes then. And smiled. A broken smile, far far too wide


End file.
